This invention relates to a heat retaining article, and more particularly, to a heat retaining article in which the heat retaining property can be controlled.
In the past, the user of tents, sleeping bags and the like had to prepare at least two kinds of them, for use in winter and in summer, respectively. Even though the user possessed two kinds of such articles, he had to adjust the heat retaining property so as to adapt for the change of the climate, e.g. by using many clothes. Referring to conventional winter boots and gloves, it has been impossible to control the heat retaining property after the user put on them. Needless to say a portable ice box made as compact as possible is very easy to make, but is generally unnecessarily very thick and voluminous due to the use of heat insulators in anticipation of a change of temperature. Therefore, some restrictions have been imposed on use of such portable ice box.
On the other hand, as to garments, it has been well known to use quilted goods. More particularly, quilted goods comprising wool or down as wadding have a heat retaining property of Clo value 1 to 4 and are generally considered to have the best heat retaining property. However, they are voluminous and inconvenient for carrying. Further, the heat retaining property can not be controlled.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 41,766 of 1980 discloses a garment having an improved heat retaining property. However, the sleeves and body of the garment have air chambers consisting of surface and lining material made from an air-impermeable sheet. Accordingly, the surface and lining of the garment do not have sweat-absorbability and air-permeability and the garment is uncomfortable to wear. Furthermore, the figure of the garment is directly changed with the amount of air filled in the air chambers. The design of the garment is limited. It is not practically used.
An object of the invention is to provide a heat retaining article in which the heat retaining property can be controlled.
Another object of the invention is to provide an heat retaining article of clothing having a controllable heat retaining property which is comfortable to wear.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.